Gloves of Kuroshitsuji
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Xander picks up something more when he purchased his toy gun at a discount.  A gun that needed a little bit of black tape to fix and a pair of white gloves can be dyed to fit his choice of costume to enhance the cool factor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Gloves of Kuroshitsuji

**Main pairing:** Xander/mm (non-graphic & probably not in this story), Sebastian/mm(non-graphic & probably not in this story), (this is your only warning)

_**MY Inspiration:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer (all media forms), Kuroshitsuji aka "Black Butler" (all media forms)

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

From here on, disclaimer will not be repeated.

**Author's Note:** See author profile for preferred gender pairing type and why, that is if you really want to know.

**Summary:** YAHF - Xander picks up something more when he purchased his toy gun at a discount. A gun that needed a little bit of black tape to fix and a pair of white gloves can be dyed to fit his choice of costume to enhance the cool factor. What could possibly go wrong with that?

**Speech Legend: **(This is the standard by which I write my stories and therefore you will not see this repeated in future chapters)

"Normal"  
>'<em>Thoughts<em>'  
>(…Internal Communication between Xander?…)

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

**CH 1**

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

Ethan's Costume Shop had a little bit of everything for the discerning Halloween goer. It had pricey full ensembles to odds and ends in a bargain bin. The bargain bin was perfect for those that were only looking to add a bit of flair to an existing costume or for those that could only afford a small addition to complete a homemade costume job that they had no choice to pick and wear for this strange human festival and candy gathering night.

A junior by the name of Alexander Harris, Xander to his friends, was part of the latter category. His best friends, being two girls, were never conscious of the pressure he felt when he was forced to go shopping with them. His family couldn't even be considered '_middle-class_' with the fact that his father is currently living on a disability check and his mother is living on a small inheritance that only comes in once a month.

Still, even though they were his friends, he didn't think that he could tell them that he couldn't afford to go to the costume shop that was gaining increased popularity in the town for having unique items. At least he'd been able to save up a bit and he had part of a costume that only needed some very cheap toy gun to complete it. He certainly hoped that Ethan's had a bargain bin that contained a plastic rifle because he'd look super stupid carrying a silver cowboy toy revolver.

He was in luck there was a rifle in the bin because the butt was cracked. He pulled it out, but along came a pair of white gloves that had a name tag in them. They were pretty nice. '_Too bad they aren't black,_' he thought and was about to toss them back, when he remembered that he was planning to dye some of his older and much faded T-shirts again. '_Maybe I can toss these in and then I'll cut the finger tips._' He paused and the nodded his head. '_Yeah, that'll be a cool addition to my soldier costume._'

Back at home he put together his clothing to prep for the dying process. He'd gotten familiar with it and usually did it himself. He made sure that his mother wasn't going to use the machine for a while and then began the process. It was quite simple to just add the boxes of black dye to the washing machine's cycle. He just had to be sure that the clothing went through a rinse cycle twice and that the machine went through a complete cycle once when empty to remove any dye that might remain.

He was about to toss the white gloves into the machine when he noticed the tags on the inside. Each glove had the same one. "_Gloves of Kurashitsuji_," he read. "Weird name, but whatever, they'll look good once they're black and without the fingertips."

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

Halloween was an interesting time of year. It was the Hellmouth holiday and nothing supernatural is supposed to occur on that day. Well nothing demon driven because technically this was their Christmas time and it was really the one day of the year that they had chosen to use as a vacation day from hunting humans, doing mischief and whatnot.

'_That's what Giles said,_' Xander thought to himself, watching from afar the havoc that this person was doing with his poor human body. '_So, why the hell am I stuck like this again?_'

(...It's your own fault...) The voice said. (...You cut up my good gloves_._..)

(...Oh shut up. What do you know about being cool and trying to impress a girl?...) Xander replied. (...You don't even exist in my world. They were just costume articles and you should not have been called into existence...)

"Really," Sebastian said out loud.

(...Yes really...) Xander replied. (...It's gotta be a spell fuelling these changes because more than half of the little demons out there are just changed human kids...)

"Well that is bothersome," Sebastian said with sigh, stopping himself from attacking the miniature demons nearby. "I so wanted to explore that well of energy that feels just like home."

(...Figures that you come from Hell_..._) Xander said and then he was suddenly speechless as a pair of red eyes looked at him from the inside of his mind. (...What?...)

A tall figure walked into the plane of his mind. The hair was cropped to the shoulders in an uneven style and yet it suited the person walking towards Xander. Out of those same shadows came another figure dressed in fatigues with a pair of black gloves and then a third one came in the form of a four legged creature.

"What the hell is going on?" Xander said inside his mind looking from one being to the other.

The soldier figure, a duplicate of Xander with a harder glint in his eyes and explosives expert said, "I was supposed to come forth, but because of him." He pointed to the figure in a full black suit and tails. "I was pushed back into your mind."

The four legged creature came forward, sat down in front of him and just looked at Xander with a penetrating gaze of green glowing eyes, which only caused him to say, "I knew that you were still around."

He knelt down and allowed her to take in his scent.

She was the hyena matriarch that never left him. Caged in his mind, she was still alive, but something would need to be done soon in order to merge properly or else there would be a split to his personality that would never be reparable. She turned to the man with the red eyes and knew that he'd understand her, as she was of a demon type too.

Sebastian was surprised at the number of people in the mind of this one human. Little did he know that they all could, almost, see his true physical form, but he only asked, "Why is your mind like this?"

"I don't know," Xander said with a shrug. "She's a hyena spirit that possessed me earlier this year." He looked to the soldier and then said, "I dressed as a soldier to out during Halloween this year. If you look at the clothing you're wearing you'll see that you're carrying a toy gun and you're dressed in kaki green pants."

"I did notice that unfortunate style," Sebastian said rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. "What about you? Who're you in this plane?"

"Xander," the self-proclaimed Scooby said. "Actually my name is Alexander Harris, but I prefer to be called Xander. The body that you're currently possessing or using is mine."

"I see," the man said. "I wonder how I can remain in this world."

Xander shrugged and didn't care what that man wanted. "My body will return to my possession once my friends figure out what is going on."

"What will happen to us," the soldier asked, wondering how to return back to the battle field that he'd been in.

Xander paused and then he sighed. "I don't know. You might get stuck like her."

"She's supposed to have merged and blended with you by now," the man in the suit told him. "You should have just accepted her gifts and then released her spirit. She's weakening now and it might be too late for you to benefit."

"How do you know all this," Xander asked.

"She told me," the man said with his eyes glowing slightly with a reddish aura. "We nearly of a kind, you know."

"Ah," Xander said with a mumble. "So you're a demon too then, just my luck."

"It must be good luck to get me," the man in black said nodding. "I know quite a few others that would have ripped you apart right now to control your body and live again."

"Yeah, yeah," Xander said waving off the man's seemingly menacing aura. "I can just see them try it. The spell or whatever is the cause of this, is limited. The limit of what you can and cannot do will depend on your abilities and my own body."

"I can help you to merge with these two if you like," the man in black said. "I'm quite certain that they have skills that would help you to survive in your town."

It was such a temptation that Xander could barely resist saying '_yes_' immediately, however he knew better than to accept it without learning about the conditions or demands that this strange demon would have.

"Right," he said drawling the word. "So what do you plan to get out of '_helping_' me with that?"

"Perceptive," the man in the black suit said. The soldier and hyena nodded, instinctively knowing that they'd have to merge with the young man, but also agreeing that the young man was no fool. "You are correct in that I have a price."

"Everything has a price," Xander said crossing his arms with a steady glare. "What are you looking for?"

"A contract," the man said. "A contract that will let me out of my hell for a short time and allow me to be of service to the one I'm contracted to."

"The price," Xander prodded, getting slightly impatient with the dramatics. "There has to be a price that comes with something like that."

"You soul," the man began.

"No deal," Xander replied immediately.

"Really," the man said surprised at the immediate refusal and he had to ask, "Why ever not?"

"Merger is all that's needed here, right," Xander said. "That can be done with a spell, which is probably what you were planning to do or it can be done measure by measure by the person who's possessed and with the consent of those doing the possessing. The spell that awoke you and them will go away, but I can take this time to merge with them on my own before the spell is done and that means no bargain."

"I can show you the way," the man in the suit said.

"They can also tell me about it too," Xander countered. "Besides do you feel like you belong in this world or dimension?"

At this the one offering the contract could only conclude that this young man was far more intelligent when it came to surviving against demons from Hell. "I see what you mean," the man concurred after reviewing the sensations he perceived from the outside environment. "I do feel like I will return to my home place once the situation has been taken care of. Very well, then we'll take care of all of that now."

The suited man retreated from the planer mindscape and using the body he was possessing he ran with his demonic speed, knocking back and dispatching a few of the vampires that had gathered around him, to the largest source of Hellish energy that he could detect. He followed it to the underground caverns that had once locked the old Master Vampire of the Aurelius line. He hoped that what he'd seen in young man's mind was still there because that would help them all out if they were.

(...What the Hell are you up to?...) Xander asked him as he finished his consensual merger with the soldier and explosives expert personality. He'd been the weaker of the two shadows having only been brought forth without ever activating.

The hyena was next, but she wanted to wait and see if her energy would be needed for what the suited man was planning.

"There," the man said in Xander's voice. "We can erect a barrier that will prevent interference."

(...Just be sure you don't trap us down here like that idiot had done before...) Xander said indicating the remaining dark bones of the flesh dusted master.

A master vampire of such age couldn't be dusted like a piddling three or four centuries old vampire. The bones still existed. Their existence was a very dangerous factor and they should have been broken apart and scattered to prevent resurrection.

"We're going to use his bones," the man said, pausing to reflect on some hidden knowledge or formula. "Yes that's just what we need and that will fulfil part of a contract."

(...I'm not selling my soul for power...) Xander said, crossing his arms.

"No," the man said. (...I'm selling mine to you for freedom or maybe it's an escape... We shall see...)

(...WHAT?...) Xander said loudly in shock.

The man returned into the mindscape and said, "I want freedom from the need of contracts. I plan to use the energy of the bones to give your body the necessary tools to allow me to merge with you. I have gifts that can only be used if you have some kind of magical stability inside you. The fact that you can hold spirits within you like one such as she without even merging," he indicated the patiently waiting primal demon hyena. "It means that you have the ability to take in my gifts too and in doing so I can be released from most of my obligations, like the exchange of service and the devouring of human souls."

"Ah," Xander said. He looked out from his mindscape and knew that this demon had the ability to do what he needed in order to gain his freedom. He could also sense that his friends were starting to figure out how to solve the problem of costumes possessing the human in Sunnydale. "You're going to run out of time if you delay. You're planning to use the energy that seeps from the Hellmouth to augment your spells aren't you?"

"You are clever," the man observed.

"Do you have a name," Xander asked. "I can't refer to you or your abilities without knowing who's providing them."

"My last master called me Sebastian," the man replied. "Sebastian Michaels, I've grown quite fond of that name and find that I wish to keep it in remembrance of him."

"Nice to meet you," Xander said holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Likewise," Sebastian said with a bow just after he finished shaking the young man's hand. He then looked into the boy's soul and asked, "May I?"

Xander put his hand on the hyena's head and looked at her. She nodded with her green eyes flashing back. He turned and said, "Telling me what you plan to do from now on will take time." He leaned in and placed his forehead against the demon's own. This surprised the creature and himself with that action, because it felt like they had actually physically touched one another.

Sebastian returned the penetrating look, as their foreheads were connected without comment and listened as the boy said, "My soul is mine and yours is yours, understood."

The demon was surprised at that, but then again he shouldn't have been, as this young man was quite perceptive and positively unique because of this mental landscape. "Yes," he replied taking a deep breath. "I understand."

"Then you'd better begin before it's too late," Xander said stepping back into his mindscape to pet the hyena for a while before she too disappeared in a merger of spirits and abilities.

The contractual demon, currently known as Sebastian, began the ritual that would use the energy of the Hellmouth, the aged magical bones of a Master vampire and the spiritual energy that belonged to a primal animal spirit.

Sebastian began carefully and cautiously, such was the way of these things, but his time was running out. The primal spirit was swallowed quickly by the spell merging her essence with that of the young man's soul, which was still separate from his own demonic one. That's when he remembered the young man's condition, two souls separate and unmerged.

'_Surely that's not what he meant,_' he thought.

(...No, it's not...) Xander thought back to him. (...I only meant that your soul is your own and that you cannot use mine in any way, but spells work funny around me...) He stopped talking when they both felt the first strike against the spell that had called forth Sebastian. (...Come on let's do this now before it's too late...)

(...Never, ever rush a spell, Alexander...) Sebastian said, continuing his sequence of arcane words.

Xander was paying attention to all of the words and intentions flowing from the words. He took over when the demon couldn't maintain possession of the physical form. It was still in the mindscape guiding the spell to its conclusion, but a sound changed the course of the spell.

It was the repeated sound of bells clanging.

The ancient bones dissolved and blood was poured onto them from two carved wounds on the back of both of Xander's hands. The minds of the two remaining in the human's mindscape connected briefly, but tightly and a contract was formed in such a way that the price was not one of a soul to be devoured, but of freedom.

The form of that freedom...

Well that was actually the Hellmouth's choice, semi-sentient thing that it was, as it had been its energy that was used for the spell and the boy that helped the Slayer was one of its favourite toys after all, plus spells never worked the way they were supposed to around that boy...

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

**CH 2**

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

Xander woke up in the near darkness and dampness of a cavern. He groaned and coughed. He groaned under the weight of another person. Then he gently rolled them off his upper torso and let out a startled gasp upon seeing that person's features.

"Sebastian," he questioned. He looked at the person and it was incredible to see them physically there. There was a small tickle at the back of his mind.

"Sebastian," he said shaking the unconscious form. "Can you hear me?" The tickle in the back of his mind turned to an emotion of mild irritation and then whatever it was, retreated as the body resting on his legs fell back into unconsciousness.

Xander frowned and grew suspicious about the spell that they had just done. He wondered if the spell, that had been cancelled was what triggered this second body to appear, instead of the intended merger of parts of the demon entity that had possessed him. He looked at the man that was still slumbering.

He was in a formal suit with tails that looked well used and slightly gray. '_Man he's even wearing white gloves,_' he thought. '_At least he isn't naked like the Terminator was when he was sent back in time in the first movie._'

He looked around the cavern and noted that strange objects were still there, including a few things that he had would never have noticed before the spell's completion. It was like he could suddenly see clearly in the dim light of the cavern.

"Ugh," he muttered loudly seeing the bound volumes of unknown knowledge. "Books... I wonder if there's anything useful in that pile of junk."

Then he gently moved his companion off of his legs and took his time to stretch and explore the cavern's main room. There were a few weapons of old, like pikes and swords, books that were preserved and others that were completely falling apart. There was a small chest of exotic foreign coins and quite a bit of jewellery that could probably be sold for some cash.

Xander looked at the man still unconscious and he wondered if he'd be able to bring him and the stuff in the cavern home. That's when he stepped on a long pole arm completely made of metal and broke it. "Hmph," he mumbled. "Must have been cheaply made."

(...Idiot...) A sleepy voice in his head said. (...Doesn't he know that he's significantly stronger now because of the spell? I hope he takes what he wants and gets the both of us out of here, I can't move yet. Use the knowledge you now have to bring what you want with you. Hope he knows how...)

Xander whirled around and noted that his companion still looked unconscious. He thought back to the voice he'd heard. (...Can't open your eyes...)

(...No...) Came the sleepy reply and with a surprised tone, asked, (...Is someone talking to me?...)

Xander rolled his eyes up and the muttered, "Only on the Hellmouth." Then he thought back to his companion. (...Rest and I'll get the two of us out of here soon...)

He then took care in gathering the books that were fully preserved and then used some of the magic he knew he could access to encase other books and scrolls, just in case they might contain important information. There was a plain, long, rectangular coffin that he actually planned to use. First he opened it up to make sure it wasn't occupied and then he began to pile the objects he wanted to keep inside it.

He heaved the coffin onto one of his shoulders, noticing how light it was. "Wow," he said. "I guess there's no way that someone can push me around ever again."

He walked over to his companion and heaved him onto his other shoulder and quickly left the caverns, heading home to his parents' dingy house in the poorer section of town. At least he'd moved into the basement after the hyena incident and that should have allowed him to bring home friends. That is if he had any he'd wanted to bring to that hole in the ground.

Hopefully Sebastian would be able to help him out with the selling of the goods they had found. (...Indubitably...) The voice in his mind said. (...Please put me down soon, I'm feeling a little sea-sick being lugged around like a limp sack of produce...)

"We're almost there," Xander said, opening the door. He put down the coffin in the entrance and took Sebastian down to his room and bed to lay him out comfortably. "Looks like you're in need of some down time."

(...I hope that you don't intend to let me sleep in my clothing...) The voice whined slightly. (...They'll get wrinkled and be unsightly come morning...)

"Nah," Xander said out loud. "I just need to bring in our Halloween goody bag first. Wouldn't want the old man to think he'd be allowed to access it, now would we?"

(...Idiot...) The voice said. (...Just put a locking spell on it...)

(...I did...) Xander replied from his distant position at the top of the stairs. He manoeuvred the coffin and managed to find the right angle needed to get it down the stairs without damaging any part of the building or the box. (...It still wouldn't stop him from trying to open it...)

(...Ah...) Sebastian's voice said.

Xander moved the large cooler he'd been using as a coffee table to the side and placed the coffin in its place. A drab cloth covered it and a few scattered items placed on it hid its general shape. He then moved into his bedroom area to take off his clothes and change into some that he could sleep in before he helped his unmoving guest into something similar.

It took a few bits of trial and error, but then it was like a flick of a switch. He knew just how to hold another person against his chest to change their clothing. It was like he'd already done that many times before, but he knew that it wasn't so.

(...It's experience from my past...) Sebastian explained to him in his mind. (...You have shared knowledge with me in this and perhaps a few other things. I will have to train you not to be clumsy. Breaking that weapon like you did was foolish, it might have been important in the future...)

"I didn't know that I'd be stronger physically," Xander said finishing up by pulling the drawstring closed on the pair of sweat pants that he'd put on the slightly older looking man. "There that should do you for now, until we can figure something out about how to get you papers and stuff."

(...Papers...) Sebastian asked with a yawning tone in his mind.

"You know, birth certificate, immigration... that kind of stuff," Xander said moving the man to settle comfortable within the sheets of his bed. He took care to hang the suit up properly before he lay down next to him and covered the both with the surprisingly comfortable blankets that his mother had given him to use when he'd moved down to the basement. "We'll talk in the morning. Make yourself at home here for now."

"Thank you," Sebastian rasped out with a voice raw from unused. A bit of effort and he was soon curled around the warm human body falling asleep next to him.

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

Xander was roused from a deep sleep by the gentle shake of his mother's hand. "Alexander," she said. "Wake up and make sure your father doesn't catch you in this position."

Xander blinked and tried to move one arm, but found that it was pinned to the mattress by a weight. His other hand was free, so he used it to wipe the sleep from his eyes in order to find out what his mother was talking about.

"Ah," he said, finding himself face to face with the dark haired figure from his mental landscape. The man was tucked in around him curled sleeping soundly. "Don't worry about it." He looked at his mother and said, "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

There was something in her son's eyes that convinced her that he would be all right. "Very well," she said and moved to leave him there. "You be careful in whatever it is you chose to do."

"Mom," he said in that small childlike tone he used to have. "Do you still want to remain here?" She turned to look at him with a questioning look. "I mean do you still want to live here and stay married to _him_?"

"What other choice do I have," she said dejectedly. "I have no choice."

"Madam," Sebastian said in his rough cultured voice. He turned over slowly to look at her. "There is always a choice."

His bed companion was finally able to sit up now, but his arm was tingling with the near unpleasant and funny sensations of pin and needles as the circulation returned to the arm he'd been sleeping on. He huffed and took a hold of the waving hand to massage the circulation back into it.

"Without money or a sound plan, there is no choice," she said to the both of them. She was observing their interaction, curious about the ease that her growing teenage son had with this other person, especially considering that the person was male.

"If you had both, would you still wish to stay," Xander asked, while paying attention to the long fingers that worked the muscles of his hand and arm. He had a feeling that he'd soon need to do the same so that Sebastian can begin to move about on his own.

"I don't know," she said.

"Tell me when you do know," Xander said turning to look at her. That's when she noticed that the two had almost similar expressions of concern. She knew that her son's was real, but his friend... her inner speculation was interrupted when her son said. "Ah mother, this is Sebastian, maybe for now just think of him as my lost fraternal twin or something, okay."

The woman in question observed several things and noticed that the two had a similar look and for some reason what her son was saying didn't seem too impossible. Their eyes were the same in darkness with tints of red that appeared in a certain light and angle of their heads.

Her true son had inherited the unruly curls from her with the off-black colour. It wasn't black or brown, but tended to gather the sun and produced strange hints of reds with shades of gold and browns. The other young man had straight dark hair, but it too had several strange highlights to it rendering the effect to look slightly blue or purplish.

They could have been mistaken for family.

She looked at the two for another minute and then she stood up to leave. Her liquid breakfast was calling to her in a vodka soaked voice. "If you need me to sign anything," she said softly heading out of the bedroom. "Let me know and I'll do it for you. Catch me in the morning, though."

Xander sighed very softly, but said. "Yeah, thanks Mom."

Sebastian just turned to look at his counterpart and waited as his own arms were now being massaged. He was turned over and his back was worked with such precision that he wanted to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately some things had to be resolved quickly and quietly first, like those papers that Xander mentioned.

Xander lifted him with surprised ease and moved him to the mock living room of the basement apartment. From there he worked on Sebastian's legs, while the other looked through the coffin's contents, while lying on his stomach.

"These are interesting," the demon said. "We're might need to destroy of a few of the books and scrolls, as I do not believe that anything good will come of having those around."

"I know, but we can memorize the spells just in case before we do that," Xander replied. "We can turn a few of the books and scrolls over to Giles, but I don't feel right handing over the Aurelius Vampire Clan book to him. He'd be obligated to turn it over to the Watcher's Council. Those guys should never get their hands on a vampire clan book."

"Are those pompous bureaucrats still in operation," Sebastian asked, turning to look at the young man that he suddenly felt tied to. '_Strange price for freedom,_' he thought. '_At least I do not hunger for souls the way I used to, I wonder what other changes have occurred_.'

"I don't know that they'd be the same as those from your world or dimension," Xander said finishing his task with the feet. "How about you try to move on your own?"

Sebastian still felt unsteady, but through continuous motion his upper body was doing fine. He flexed his legs and then stood up. He attempted to walk around the couch a few times, while his companion was in the make-shift kitchen area. He sat down abruptly after a few minutes because he was exhausted from the efforts. "I believe that I'll have to set up a training program in order to return to my normal strength."

Xander came back with some plain and very lightly buttered toast with whole milk. He offered them to the demon who wondered why the fair was so plain. "You might not be able to keep much down," the teenager explained. "I don't know if your stomach can handle any of this. It was just newly formed last night."

Sebastian noted how the young man nibbled at his meal and observed, "Perhaps we are in a similar situation." The Scooby raised one eyebrow in question and then it was explained. "I believe that your body may have '_donated_' some of the biological materials needed to supplement my internal organs."

"Ah," Xander said. "You're probably right. I'm kinda feeling that emptiness too." He started to rifle through the items that he'd collected. They were a few that looked interesting. A few of the coins he knew that he could sell, but only if there were no curses attached to them.

Sebastian was slowly making comments while he was eating. (...I think that there are spells to check for curses and properties of those...) He thought to Xander. (...Do you think this Giles of yours will have '_safe_' spells which we can use to check them out?...)

(...I'm positive he's got a bunch of books 'n stuff in that secure cage of his...) Xander thought back. (...No point in going there today because it's not a school day, maybe we should look for a few underground contacts that can help us to get some papers for you. What do you think?...)

(...I think that I need to get stronger first...) Sebastian thought. (...You'll need some papers too...)

(...Why?...) Xander asked.

"If you're going to continue on with the illusion that I'm somehow your fraternal twin," the demon said. "We'd need something to back it up. Also do you not feel that you'll somehow be living a longer life? We may need various papers to support our future identities."

Xander shrugged and said, "I never thought about it. Still maybe we should take the time to get you up to speed on a few things and then decide what kind of actions we need to take for the future."

"Best put most of those away," the demon said pointing to the jewels and coins. He wanted to keep a couple of the books and scrolls out, but for the time being it was probably best to put it all away.

Xander put everything back into the coffin and covered it up again. He took the T.V. remote control and turned on the dark box in the corner of the room. The noise had startled his companion, who was now staring at the images coming from it.

"Oops," Xander said. "Sorry, I guess you're not familiar with this."

"No," Sebastian said staring at the device. (...Can I look through your memories to get familiar with it?...)

(...Can you do that?...)

(...Of course...) The demon said. (...You can do it too...)

"Cool," Xander said. "Go ahead. Right now I just want to veg in front of the tube."

"Veg?"

"Slang expression of the modern age," the Scooby said. (...Look in my memories to catch up to what I do know, although please don't be disappointed if I'm not smart or anything...)

(...Nonsense...) The demon said beginning the fascinating journey into the human mind that was connected to his. (...You have a fine mind. You just need to learn how to channel your energies to be useful to yourself and others. Book learning is not something that everyone cares about. It was true about the employees of my last master...)

(...Thanks...) Xander said looking at Sebastian with a grateful smile.

Sebastian just took hold of the young man's hand in order to gain a physical anchor back to his own mind and then his awareness flowed into the memories of the young man.

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

The week-end was filled with memory exchanges, as well as several trips to the town's library in order to show Sebastian computers and the internet. The demon was fascinated by it and Xander learned a new found fascination with historical events from a very different perspective.

"School's gonna be different now that you're here," Xander said walking next to the demon, heading home. Formulas were flowing into his mind and he was actually carrying several books that he signed out to read for '_fun_'

"True," Sebastian said, carrying his own load of books to review. "I'm wondering if I should enrol in the High School to experience such a strange educational institution or whether to find a part-time position somewhere."

"A position, where?" Xander asked.

"Well..." Sebastian hedged and then conspiratorially he said. "I've always been '_one Hell of a Butler_'. What do you think?"

Xander snorted and then began to laugh.

He knew about his '_brother's_' past occupations. The memories that they shared showed the twelve year old boy Earl, Ciel Phantomhive and how Sebastian was always telling the kid how he was '_One Hell of a Butler_' whenever the demon did something seemingly impossible to save the day, butler wise that is.

Xander finished laughing and bowed to his '_brother_'. "That you are," he said. "The choice is yours. Whatever you do, you'll fit right in living here on the Hellmouth."

Sebastian grinned widely and slyly, his eyes gleaming red with a vertical pupil, denoting his demonic origins. He then said, "I can't wait."

Xander just returned a very identical demonic mischievous look.

Xander - Sebastian - Xander - Sebastian

**END (for now)**


End file.
